Match Maker
by lizzxdmX
Summary: Kyle has been secretly inlove with Stan for as long as he can remember, and that's how he intends to keep it; a secret. But a drunken confession to Kenny changes everything. Kenny is now on a mission; get Stan and Kyle together! Warnings & Pairings inside
1. Prologue: All By Myself

Okay so...

Hello there everyone :) This is my first attempt at a real fanfic so we shall just see how this goes! :P

This IS a Stan/Kyle fanfic (Duh) but there will also be other pairings: Craig/Tweek, Kenny/Butters, Cartman/Wendy and depending how you look at it hints of Kenny/Kyle.

So this is just a little Prologue, it's not too in detail yet but it will get better as I go I promise!

Sooooo... Yeah :)

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful night; the late August air was crisp and warm, stars were slowly peeking there way on the dark canvas of the late night sky and the moon was full, bright and shining. Normally on a night such as this Kyle Broflovski would be down at Starks Pond with his Super-Best-Friend enjoying the last night of summer; just the two of them.<p>

However Kyle was doing no such thing. No, what Kyle was doing on this fine night was getting as drunk as possible as fast as possible on the back porch of Bebe Stevens house with absolutely no recollection of why he was even there or where the hell his so called 'Super-Best-Friend' was. It didn't matter though, not when Kyle had his _real _Super-Best-Friend with him; Booze!

Now normally Kyle wasn't much of a drinker if he could help it, however tonight had been such a giant load of shit he couldn't help but have one drink. Which had escalated too two drinks, and then three, four, five and it was around there he had started to lose count.

The loud music was echoing from inside house, where many of Kyle's peers were grinding and humping like dogs in heat and probably getting just as wasted as Kyle. Kyle glared at the house behind him and flipped it off in a very Craig-like-manner and took another swig of his drink. He was not in the mood for humping and grinding; especially not with some drunk whore wearing too much make-up and barely any clothes.

However he wouldn't mind grinding with a certain raven haired beauty, with a great body that could only be achieved by playing intensive amounts of foot ball and beautiful sky blue eyes that- No, let's just stop that train of thought before it goes any further. The redhead's glare intensified, he wasn't supposed to be thinking about Stan right now. He hates Stan. Because Stan is an assohole.

Sighing Kyle downed the rest of his drink before beginning to hum a very poorly tuned version of what can only be assumed to be 'All By Myself' by Celine Deon.

"Dear sweet Jesus Kyle. Is that you? Or is there an animal dying out here?"

Kyle turned around and glared at the person who had dared to interrupt his beautiful humming before realising who it was and replacing his glare with a very large – very drunken – smile.

"Kennnnnnnny!" Kyle called to his blonde friend, waving his arms frantically as a signal for the other boy to come closer. Kenny grinned. It was always a rare sight to see Kyle so wasted, so Kenny planned to enjoy every minute of it that he could.

The blonde walked over to Kyle and sat down beside him. "Ken, you don't- you don't look nearly as drunk as you should." Kyle slurred. Kenny laughed and shrugged. "I've always been better at holding my alcohol than you." Kyle glared at him. "Shaatup dude. I'm fine." Kenny laughed and rolled his eyes. "Well if you're so fine, why aren't you in there dancing with a fine babe?" Kenny wiggled his eyebrows and pushed Kyle playfully. The jewish boy groaned. "'Cause man. Chicks are gross. And besides, I've got quite the sexy babe out here beside me." Kyle grinned and winked at Kenny.

Kenny blinked and his eyes widened. Was Kyle saying what he thought Kyle was saying.

"Dude, are you gay?"

"Woaaah! Genius of the year award goes to Kenny McCormick!" Kyle called out. He needed more booze. "Kenny, did you bring any booze with you?"

"Kyle, seriously you're gay?"

Kyle groaned in response. "Yes Kenny, I thought we got passed this. I am gay. I am a fag; I like men, and their penises. Now do you have any booze or not?" Kenny blinked in shock.

"How long have you known?"

"Ughh. Fuck dude, I've known for like ever. I've always had a huge boner for Stan and boobs were never appealing to me ever since I accidently walked in on my parents having sex when I was thirteen and saw waaaaaaaay more of my Mom than I ever needed too." Kyles drunken ranting would have been amusing to Kenny, had he not just learned something about one of his closest friends that he never would have expected.

"Holy shit... Wait, you like Stan?"

Kyle hadn't heard Kenny seeing as he had gone back to humming Celine Deon melodies and looking at the empty bottles of booze around him in hopes of finding more of the sweet, intoxicating elixir.

Kenny grabbed Kyles shoulders and forced the red head to look at him. "Kyle do you like Stan?"

"Stan?" Kyle looked confused, as if he had completely forgotten who Stan was.

"Yes Kyle, Stan Marsh you're best friend do you like him?" Kenny didn't know why he was so desperate to know. It really wasn't any of his business, but for some reason he just had to know.

"Ohhh. Stan. No Stan's an asshole I hate him. Which sucks cause I'm in love with him." Kyle explained.

"Jesus. You're in love with him?"

"Yeah man. And it fucking sucks, cause like he'll never feel the same you know? He's straight and wouldn't even give me a second glance. But I mean I guess I've always known that. He's going to meet some beautiful girl, fall in love, get married, have kids, be the perfect Dad and grow old with his wife all happy and shit. And- and you know where I'll be Ken?" By now Kyles attitude had gone from 'humorous and oblivious drunk', to 'completely and utterly depressed drunk'.

Kenny shook his head in response to Kyle. The blonde's heart was breaking, at the look of pure sadness and emptiness in Kyle's eyes as he spoke.

"I'll be right there, telling him 'She's the one for you Stan', standing beside him as his best man, being the god-father to his kids, supporting him through all his family issues and then I'll die alone because I'm not meant to have Stan. He will never be mine. So I just have to-to be there for him and like watch him be happy and then die all by myself because Stan Marsh will never love me." Kyle began to sob, leaning into Kenny hoping for some sort of comfort or sympathy or something equally lame.

Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle and let the redhead cry. And cry. And cry.

And as Kenny held the shaking boy in his arms he decided no one deserved this, especially not Kyle and Kenny was going to give Kyle the happiness he deserved.

Kenny was going to make Stan Marsh fall in love with Kyle Broflovski.

* * *

><p>Okay I know Kyle is a little out of character here (more like a lot) but he's drunk. And depressed. So. Yeah. Also I know it's short and maybe a bit rushed, but as I said it's just the Prologue. :P<p>

So please review and tell me what you think!


	2. The Perv, The Prince and The Dude

Okay Hello everyone! Thank you for everyone who reviewed. I meant to write in the last little blerb at the top, that the rating may go up in future chapters. Anyway... not much to stay right here :P

Alright so here's chapter one :) I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>It was the bright sun pouring in from the window that had woken Kyle up. It was just so freaking bright. His head was pounding, his mouth tasted funny and his bed was not nearly as comfortable as he remembered. Groaning and rubbing his eyes Kyle strained to remember what had happened the night before. He remembered Kenny talking to him and Stan about some end of summer party, him being against it, Stan begging him to go and then him caving because he just couldn't say no to Stan. As for the party itself, Kyle could barely recall anything. Well there was something about Celine Deon.<p>

Kyle sighed, his entire body felt heavy and he had the lingering feeling that he had done something stupid the night before. _'This is why I hate drinking' _Kyle thought silently, rolling over in his bed causing a large screeching noise from the box springs. Kyle froze. His bed never made that noise. Ever. Which meant he was in someone else's bed.

'_Shit what did I do last night?' _Kyle was beginning to panic. He was afraid to get up, to see just what – or who – he did last night.

Knowing that he couldn't just lie in bed forever Kyle mustered every bit of strength he had and sat up and opened his eyes – still reluctant to see what situation he had gotten himself into. But as Kyle's eyes came into focus and he looked around he realised no one else was in the room with him. He also realised, he was in Kenny McCormick's bedroom.

Groaning, Kyle let his face fall into his hands. "Kenny? Really? I got drunk and lost my virginity to _Kenny?_"

"Yes Kyle, and you were a great lay if I do say so myself."

Kyle's head shot up and he immediately regretted it as his head began pounding harder. Kenny was leaning in the door way watching Kyle with an amused smirk as the Jewish boy clutched his head.

Kenny walked over and sat next to Kyle on the bed. "Hangovers are a bitch aren't they?" Kenny grinned and held out pain killers and a glass of water for Kyle. The redhead eyed Kenny suspiciously before taking the pain killers and water from him.

There was an awkward silence that filled the room before Kenny finally decided to speak.

"We didn't fuck."

Kyle blinked and turned to look at Kenny, eyes hopeful. "Wh-what?"

"I said we didn't fuck. Your virginity is still intact. I just brought you here last night because you were to shit faced to get home by yourself." Kenny explained. Kyle let out a relived sigh. "Oh thank god."

"Hey, this whole 'Oh dear god why did I do it with Kenny?' and 'I'm so freaking relived I didn't have sex with Kenny' thing is starting to hurt me a little." Kenny fake pouted at the redhead. Kyle's eyes widened "Oh man Kenny! That's – that's not what I mean. I mean, I love you just, not like that and I'm just kind of saving my virginity for someone that I do love in that way. I didn't mean to offend you!"

Kenny laughed and ruffled the Kyle's hair. "Nah man, I'm just messing with you. I know you're saving yourself for Stan."

"Exactly! I'm saving myself for...Stan." Kyles voice began to fade as he processed what Kenny had said.

Kyle stared at the blonde, wide eyed and frightened. Kenny simply sat there smiling like a child on Christmas.

"You...You know!" Kyle wailed exasperated. Kenny just nodded. "But!...I..How?"

Kenny laughed nervously. "You kind of told me... Last night..."

"Oh. Oh shit. Did I tell anyone else?" Kyle asked.

"Er... No, I don't think so. I mean you were kind of by yourself in the backyard all night and you only really talked to me and Stan" Kenny saw Kyle's eyes widen even more at this, so he hurried to reassure the redhead "but you didn't tell him because I was there when you were talking to him, and it was before you were completely wasted so you didn't say anything..."

Kyle let out another relived sigh. "Well... would you believe I was just really drunk and didn't know what I was saying?" Kyle asked half heartedly. Kenny shook his head "No way man. You were talking about your feelings for Stan right from the heart. I could tell."

Kyle nodded "I figured. But honestly Kenny, just forget I said anything. It doesn't matter anyway."

Kenny studied Kyle for minute. He watched the way the redheads eyes glazed over – he was protecting himself, putting up barriers, so he wouldn't get his hopes up, hopes that Stan would return his feelings, and then have them crushed. He was staring at his hands, avoiding eye contact, probably chanting a mantra of 'Stan will never love me, Stan will never love me' in his head and fidgeting under Kenny's intense stare.

"Well, I can't do that." Kenny said seriously. "What? Why?" Kyle turned and looked at Kenny slightly taken aback. Kenny smiled at the Jewish boy "I already decided you and Stan are meant to be. So being the hopeless romantic-" Kenny wiggled his eyebrows at this "-that I am, I've decided to get the two of you together."

Kyle stared at Kenny as if he had grown two heads before freaking out. "No. Just no Kenny. It's none of your business. We aren't – you aren't – this isn't. No. Just stay out of it. You were never supposed to know. No one was, that way people wouldn't do this – this – match making shit! It's not meant to be and – Just no."

Kenny simply grinned at Kyle.

"What are you grinning about!" Kyle glared at the blonde. "Well, it just sounds like you're trying to convince yourself more than me." Kenny said.

Kyle's glare intensified, but Kenny was unfazed, grinning happily at the redhead while Kyle just silently glared at him. This lasted about five minutes before Kyle cracked. His glare softened and he spoke more calmly this time.

"Kenny, I know...I know you mean well, but it's just better for our friendship if Stan and I just stay friends. So – so let's just put this behind us and forget I said anything alright dude?" Kyle asked hopefully.

"Hmm. Nope." Kenny smirked. Kyle groaned "Ugh! Kenny please!"

Kenny wrapped his arms around Kyle's waist and pulled the redhead close to his side. "Kyle, I love you like a brother and I need you to be happy and I know you'll only be truly happy if you're with Stan. I have a feeling Stan feels the same about you anyway, he just hasn't realised it yet. So just trust me Kyle."

Kyle sighed and leaned his head against Kenny's shoulder. "...I'm not saying I'm okay with this or that I agree with you at all... but I know you're just going to do it anyway so it's pointless to argue with you about it."

Kenny laughed. "That's all I needed to hear babe." Kyle couldn't help but smile at that.

"Oh shit dude! What time is it?" Kyle asked remembering that today was the first day of their senior year at High School. Kenny let out a nervous laugh "Uh. Well it's like two pm. But don't worry dude no one goes to school the first day anyways."

Kyle groaned. "Duuuude! My Mom's going to kill me!"

Kenny laughed sheepishly. "I'm guessing she doesn't know where you were last night?" Kyle groaned again. "No, she thinks I'm staying at Stan's as a 'last night of summer before our last year at school male bonding' thing. She's going to flip when she finds out I missed the first day of school."

Kenny patted Kyle reassuringly and gave the redhead his most sympathetic look, knowing how crazy Kyle's Mom could be. Kyle sighed "Well... I guess there's nothing I can do about it now. Besides beg my Mom not to lock me up forever... My parents don't get home till around six anyway so I got time to spear. What should we do for the rest of the day?"

"We could always go see how Stan's doing... he's probably just as hungover as you are and you're supposed to be at his house anyway." Kenny suggested. Kyle glared at accusingly Kenny

"Dude, I haven't fully thought through this whole 'get you and Stan together so I can have some free gay porn' plan out yet, I'm just saying as his friends we should go see him." Kenny held up his hands in an attempt to seem innocent. Kyle eyed him sceptically for a moment before grinning.

"So, this is all about free porn for you then hunh?" Kyle laughed. Kenny smirked in response. "Of course dude. Everything's about porn with me, I thought you knew that." Kyle laughed again. "Alright, alright. Let's go venture to Stans place, make sure he isn't dead... Can we go to my place first though, these clothes I'm wearing smell like booze."

* * *

><p>After a short visit to Kyle's house (Ike was at school and his parents were at work so no one was home) - Kyle had changed out of his previous clothes and into a form fitting pair of jeans and a dark green sweater - they made their way to Stan's house.<p>

Kyle knocked on Stan's door, but there was no answer. Kyle glanced at Kenny and Kenny shrugged.

"Dude! Stan! You up there?" Kyle called up to Stan's bedroom window.

Still there was no answer. Kenny grabbed a rock off the ground and chucked it at his window. "Dude! You could break his window!" Kyle snapped at the blonde. Kenny grinned and shrugged again "Well it worked, didn't it?"

Kyle was about to question Kenny when he heard a very groggy voice call down to them. "What the hell are you two doing up so early?" Stan was leaning out his window looking down at the two of them. He looked like shit.

"It's two in the afternoon dumbass!" Kenny called back.

"Oh fuck. Dude, seriously?" Stan replied.

"Yeah. Can you come let us in now please?" Kyle asked. "Oh yeah, sure!" Stan disappeared from the window and appeared at the front door moments later.

When Stan opened the door Kenny couldn't help but notice Kyle staring at him, seeing as Stan was shirtless and wearing very low rise sweat pants that looked as if they could fall off any second. Kyle was blushing and Kenny was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"So what are you guys doing here? I kind of feel like shit so I'm not going to be much fun right now..." Stan rubbed the back of his neck as he spoke. Kenny replied "Yeah, Kyle's hungover too, I just figured the two of you might as well be hungover together." Stan raised an eyebrow and Kyle smiled sheepishly.

Stan looked thoughtful. "Did you bring any pain killers?" Kenny grinned "Yes sir!" Stan grinned back "Then come on in."

* * *

><p>They had been hanging out for only an hour when Kenny said he had to leave, knowing his little sister Karen would be getting done school soon and he promised her he'd pick her up and walk her home. So with a quick goodbye and a wink in Kyles direction Kenny left.<p>

Kyle glared at the blonde as he left. Kyle was sitting on the chair near Stan's desk; the raven himself was sitting on his bed facing Kyle.

Stan grinned at Kyle. "So, you got wasted last night too dude?"

Kyle laughed sheepishly. "Uh, yeah. I didn't really see much of you last night..." Stan nodded. "Yeah I was hanging out with Craig and Wendy most of the night."

Kyle raised an eyebrow. "Wendy? You haven't talked to her since Junior High... are you two getting back together?" Stan's eyes widened. "No, no dude. I just... Well you and her hang out a lot... I mean you're pretty good friends since you're both in debate club right? And I guess I was just sick of things being awkward between me and her. We just talked it over and decided to put our past drama behind each other and stuff so we can just be friends."

Kyle smiled. He was genuinely happy about Stan and Wendy's new friendship. Kyle himself absolutely adores Wendy. She had become one of his closest friends outside of Stan, Kenny and Cartman (yes, Kyle was still friends with this asshole and they had grown regrettably, closer throughout the years). Kyle had hated how whenever he tried to talk about Stan with Wendy or Wendy with Stan things would just become awkward and Kyle would quickly change the subject. It was also difficult trying to hang out with both of them since they had avoided each other like the plague since Wendy had broken up with Stan in Junior High.

"I'm glad. Maybe now the three of us can actually hang out together." Kyle said. Stan smiled back at the redhead "Totally."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes.

"...I still don't understand your friendship with Craig." Kyle muttered. Stan rolled his eyes. "Craig's not that bad! Seriously, how many times do I have to tell you and Kenny?" Kyle glared childishly back at the floor. "I just don't understand how you became friends. Craig was always such an asshole when we were younger."

Stan sighed. "Well since Craig and I both volunteer at the animal shelter, we are kind of forced to hang out with each other and... I don't know! Craig isn't really a 'emo-scene-stuck-up-dick' like we thought he was... He's still kind of a dick though. But not an 'emo-scene-stuck-up' one."

Stan looked at Kyle and Kyle looked back at Stan before they both burst out laughing.

"Shut up dude! He's not that bad I swear!" Stan called out through his own laughter. Kyle was still giggling as he responded "Sure, sure whatever you say dude."

As they both calmed down Stan changed the subject. "You're so going to be grounded for like ever tonight." Stan sighed. Kyle groaned. "Why did you remind me? I still can't believe that we missed the first day of school!" Stan laughed "I'll probably get in shit too. Don't worry dude, we'll be in shit together!"

Kyle laughed as well "Yeah but your Mom will probably just yell at you for an hour and that will be the end of it. I'm going to be grounded for at least a week."

Stan got off his bed and walked over to Kyle and held out his hand. Kyle raised an eyebrow. "What?" He asked.

Stan smiled. "Well if you – as the damsel in distress – are going to be locked up by the evil dragon for a week, I – as your prince charming – should be a true gentleman and show you a good time before you are locked away."

Kyle stared at Stan incredulously. "Are you insinuating that I'm a girl?"

Stan burst out laughing once again. "That's all you got out of that? Fine you can be the 'dude in distress' instead."

Kyle grinned; fighting the butterflies in his stomach as Stan smiled at him and took Stan's hand "Then lead the way Mr. Charming."

* * *

><p>Stupid ending is stupid. Reviews are appreciated!~<p> 


	3. The Perv and The Dude

Finaaaaaaaaaallly! Sorry this chapter took so long! December is a busy month for me :( Anyway I won't delay you any further, read on!

* * *

><p>Stan and Kyle had a great afternoon together. They had gone to Tweek Bro's to visit Tweek. They had run into Clyde and Bebe while they were there, they chated for a while but Bebe was more hungover then Stan and Kyle put together and started freaking out so Clyde had to leave in order to calm down his girlfriend. They then went to the arcade but let quickly seeing as they were the oldest people there and felt weird having a bunch of thirteen year olds staring at them. Next they had visited the library (more for Kyle's sake then Stans) and had finished the day by eating at a fast food restaurant just the two of them.<p>

However the whole time Kyle could here Kenny in the back of his head mocking him and saying how this was totally a date. Kyle tried desperately to ignore the Kenny in his head and fight down the butterflies he got every time he thought of being on a date with Stan.

Unfortunately all good things have to come to an end and Kyle and Stan were forced to go their separate ways. Currently Kyle was standing in front of the door to his house, nervous about the fate he would meet upon entering.

Knowing he shouldn't delay any further, Kyle opened the front door. He was met with Ike sitting on the couch of their living room playing video games – no sign of his parents yet. Ike glanced at him and grinned. "You are so dead." The smaller boy said.

"Wha-"

"Kyle? Is that you? Come to the kitchen please."

Kyle groaned at the sound of his Mother's voice and glared at Ike as he giggled at Kyle's misfortune.

Sighing Kyle made his way to the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of his Mom and Dad sitting at the kitchen table with un-readable expressions on their faces.

"Kyle sit down." His Mother said.

Kyle did as he was told and took a seat at the opposite end of the table, facing his parents.

"Kyle, were you at a party last night?"

'_Way to beat around the bush there Mom' _Kyle thought before responding. "Yeah Mom I was."

"And you realise you missed the first day of school?" his Mom continued.

"Yeah Mom I know."

There was a brief pause before Kyle burst into explanation. "I'm really sorry! I just, I know it's not their fault at all but Kenny and Stan really wanted to go and practically the whole grade was going and they just somehow talked me into it and I still can't believe I missed school today it was totally irresponsible of me and worst of all I lied to you and well I'm ready for any punishment you give me." Kyle took a deep breath and watched his parents.

His Mom looked at his Dad and his Dad looked at his Mom. They seemed to be having a silent – but brief – conversation. His Dad turned back to him and spoke. "Kyle, your Mom and I have decided not to punish you." Kyles eyes widened. What? "Well you're seventeen now and you're a young adult. And since you're maturing and entering adulthood, well it just seems silly for us to continue grounding you."

Kyle blinked. He was not hearing this. This was just too amazing. "You can make your own choices from now on Kyle, but that also means you must live with the consequences of these choices. And besides, you seem to know what you did was wrong and as long as you understand that there really is no need in punishing you anymore." His Dad finished. Kyle was gaping. "S-Seriously?" he asked. "Yes darling." His Mom smiled at him. Kyle let out a shaky laugh. "Well okay then. Uhm, thanks a lot. D-Do you mind if I go get ready for school tomorrow?" His Mom smiled and nodded her approval of him leaving.

As Kyle made his way to his room he passed Ike once more. Ike grinned evilly. "How bad did you get it?" Kyle grinned back "Oh sooo bad." He laughed as Ike looked at him strangely and continued the rest of the way to his room still un-able to believe he had gone to a party, missed the first day of school and gotten off scotch free. Today was a good day.

* * *

><p>Kyle had arrived at school early. But that was no real surprise, he was always one of the first people at school. Kyle hummed softly as he opened the lock to his and Stan's shared locker. They had all been assigned lockers and locker partners (due to the schools lack of lockers or money to buy new ones) in freshmen year, and somehow miraculously Stan and Kyle had been put together. Unfortunately their locker was right next to the fatasses locker. And he shared it with Wendy, which had been incredibly awkward for her and Stan for the longest time. Kyle hoped since they were now on speaking terms again things wouldn't be so uncomfortable between them this year.<p>

"Morning jew." Kyle almost smiled at that. He hated to admit it but he and Cartman had grown a lot closer over the years. They still argued and yelled and fought but something had changed at some point, Cartman had started respecting Kyle more and vice-versa. It was strange but they had somehow formed a friendship and all the back and forth insults were so routine by now, they both knew there was no true meaning behind them.

"Fatass." He replied as Cartman began opening the locker beside him. The large boy smirked. "Heard you got laid the other night."

Kyle pulled back from his locker and raised an eyebrow at Cartman. "Excuse me?" Cartmans smirk grew bigger. "Yeah, a whole bunch of people saw you and Kenny leave Bebes party together, the two of you had been together all night doing god knows what and you were practically begging him to take your faggy jew ass right then and there in the middle of the party."

Kyle's eyes widened. "I... I did?" Cartman laughed and used an obnoxiously high pitched voice – which Kyle assumed was supposed to be him. "Oh Kenny, I'm sooo lonely. Do me Kenny! Right now! Infront of everyone! Fuck me Ken! Ahahha you're such a fag." Cartman continued to laugh at Kyle.

Kyle was gaping at Cartman before he punched the other male on the shoulder. "I did not do that!"

"Ow. What the fuck Kyle. That hurt." The larger male pouted and rubbed the spot where Kyle had hit him. "Shut the fuck up Cartman. I didn't do that and you know it!"

"Didn't do what?" Kyle turned and saw Kenny standing their grinning at them – there were a few more kids entering the school by now. "Ohh look Kyle you're boy toy is here!" Cartman grinned. Kyle glared at him before turning back to Kenny. "Please tell this fatass that I did not beg you to fuck me at Bebe's party!"

Kenny's eyes widened. He laughed nervously. "Well I could tell him that. But... I'd be lying so..." Kyle froze and Cartman burst into a new batch of laughter. "Wh-What?" Kyle asked. Kenny smiled sheepishly. "Well, you were really drunk and didn't know what you were saying so it wasn't really your fault. And we didn't actually do anything so..." Kenny's voice trailed off and Kyle looked like he was about to burst into tears. "Fuck my life! I am so dumb!" Kyle turned around and began to smash his head against his locker. "Fuuuuuck."

Kenny laughed lightly and pulled the red head away from his locker. "It's okay Kyle. Most people were so drunk they probably didn't even notice." Kyle groaned as Kenny pulled him into a one armed hug and tried to sooth the overly embarrassed boy.

"So wait its true then? What they're all saying? You two are dating?" Kyle and Kenny both broke from their hug and turned to see Bebe standing there grinning at them. She had practically shouted and more kids were looking at them. Kyle groaned and turned back to his locker, and began to smash his head into it once more.

"Oh yeah Bebe, me and Kyle are huge cock-loving butt-pirates in love." Kenny rolled his eyes and glared at the blonde haired girl. Unfortunately Bebe didn't understand Kennys sarcasm and gasped before running off to tell her friends. "Oops." Kenny blinked as he watched her go. Kyle was smashing his head harder into his locker and Cartman was nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"Jesus Christ today is going to be a long day." Kyle groaned.

* * *

><p>Kyle was right. It had been a long day and it was only lunch time.<p>

By second period there were rumours about Kenny and Kyle throughout the entire school. In Physics a girl had come up to him asking what anal sex felt like, in English an extremely gay boy by the name of Steven had started hitting on him and continued to do so throughout the whole class and when he was in the hallway another girl had asked him if Kenny was a good lover. By lunch time Kyle was sick and tired of school and wished nothing more than for it to be summer vacation again. His moods did not brighten when he saw Stan and Wendy laughing and smiling while eating lunch together in the cafeteria.

Kyle knew it was stupid of him to be jealous of Wendy, especially when he was the one who had really wanted Stan and Wendy to become friends again, but he was so pissed off right now he didn't care if it was stupid. He just wanted to be alone with Stan.

"Oh Kyle there you are dude! I was looking for you this morning!" Stan grinned as Kyle sat down across from him and beside Kenny. Kyle merely nodded and there was an awkward silence before Stan spoke again. "Uh... How come you guys didn't tell me?" he asked looking at Kyle and Kenny. Kyle gripped his plastic fork (that he was using with his lunch) tightly. "Tell you what?" Kenny asked raising an eyebrow. "Well... that you two are uh... dating."Stan said anxiously. "We. Are. Not. Dating." Kyle gritted out.

Kenny grinned "Oh come on Ky~ Don't be shy love!" He laughed and placed a kiss on Kyles cheek. Kyle's eyes widened as he glared at Kenny. "What the hell dude!" Kenny laughed some more and silently motioned towards Stan. Kyle raised an eyebrow, and took a sideways glance at the raven haired male. What Kyle saw made him catch his breath.

Stan was glaring at Kenny with such intensity it was almost terrifying. Like he wanted nothing more than to punch the blonde. Kyle didn't understand why Stan would be glaring at Kenny so much...unless... he was jealous?

Kenny leaned forward so close to Kyle it was slightly uncomfortable for the red head. "Are you ashamed of what we have darling?" he purred. Kyle blushed. This was way to fucking awkward for him. But as he looked back over at Stan he noticed the ravens glare was even more intense and he looked like he was going to jump across the table and beat Kenny up.

"Get – Get off me Kenny. You're weirding me out." Kyle gently pushed the blonde away. And the rest of the lunch was spent in awkward silence. Kenny was smiling quietly, Kyle felt awkward and uncomfortable, Stan was glaring at Kenny or sending confused looks at Kyle and Wendy was just silently watching them all with interest.

The rest of the day was no better. In math, the only class Kyle had with Stan the raven haired male would barely even look at him and Kyle hated that. Then in English another person had come up and congratulated him on his relationship with Kenny. Kyle had had the worst second day – that was really the first day – of school ever.

He groaned as he packed his bag with books from his locker - he had waited till Stan was done at their locker because he knew Stan was confused or angry or something right now and Kyle didn't want to deal with that. Kyle just wanted to get home and watch some Terrance and Phillip and sleep and eat and relax because he was tired as fuck, but apparently the universe wanted him to go through some more shit today because Kenny came running up to him just as he was closing his locker.

"What do you want Ken?" Kyle was not in the mood to talk to anyone – especially not Kenny – right now.

"I figured it out!" The blonde smiled. Kyle stared at him confused. "Figured what out?" Kenny laughed. "I think I know what I'm going to do to get you and Stan together!"

Kyle groaned. "Not this matchmaker shit again Kenny. What stupid idea do you have now?"

The blonde smirked. "You and I are going to start dating."

* * *

><p>DUN DUN DUNNNN.<p>

A lot of Kenny x Kyle ness in this chapter. I apologize, Kenny just wants to make Stan jealous you see.

Reviews are appreciated!


	4. Angry Testaburgers and Fatasses

Omaigosh! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, the holidays are a busy time for me. But here is chapter three!

Oh, and I just decided that there is going to be some definite one sided K2. So if you don't like that pairing don't worry, as it will not happen and Kenny will eventually end up with Butters, but just try and bear with it for now!

Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, I wanted to hurry and update for all of you :)

* * *

><p>After staring at Kenny – as if he were insane – for a good ten minutes, Kyle had finally given in knowing that Kenny wouldn't let this go and decided to invite the blonde haired boy back to his house so they (mainly Kenny) could discuss this crazy idea more in depth. So after picking up both Ike and Karen from school the four of them had all gone back to Kyle and Ike's house. Ike and Karen were currently up in Ike's room having some form of a play-date while Kyle grabbed a drink for him and Kenny and then sat in the living room. There was a awkward silence setting between the two of them, before Kyle finally decided to speak.<p>

"Erhm... Kenny, you know that the other night when I was hitting on you... I was totally hammered and since we had just finished talking about Stan I felt really lonely and I didn't really mean-"

Kenny cut him off. "I know you were drunk Kyle and I know you aren't seriously interested in me but just hear me out."

Kyle sighed. He knew he would regret this but he nodded for the blonde to continue anyway. "Well, I know you noticed it at lunch today. When I was all over you, Stan looked like he wanted nothing more than to rip my balls off and feed me to a shark. To put it simply he was jealous." Kenny took a sip of his drink as Kyle blushed at the thought. The Jewish boy shook his head. "How do you know he wasn't just disgusted at your public display of affection towards me? Maybe he's totally homophobic, and now since he thinks we're dating he's ignoring me!"

Kenny rolled his eyes. "He's ignoring you because he's confused. He doesn't know why he was jealous of me and he doesn't understand why he wants to be the one dating you and not me." Kenny explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

Kyle glared at him. "But we aren't dating. And besides since when are you an expert at these things?"

Kenny laughed and grinned at Kyle. "It's just a gift babe... and Stan is really easy to read." Kyle scrunched his nose in disgust at being called babe and continued to glare at the blonde.

"Anyway, everyone already thinks that we're dating so we just have to go along with it and Stan will eventually realise he's jealous because he's in love with you and he'll try to win you over and then you can go running to his arms and my work will be done." Kenny grinned. Kyle stared at him pointedly. "Ken... That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

Kenny sighed. "Kyle, trust me. This should work! And if it doesn't who's it hurting really?" Kyle saw something flash behind Kenny's eyes as he said that, but before Kyle could identify what it was, it was gone and Kenny was grinning. "Trust me. It's a fool proof plan."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at the blonde. "And what if it doesn't work? What if Stan hates me? Hates us, for it? What if he finds out that we weren't really dating and gets all upset and stops caring about me altogether?" Kenny shook his head. "Kyle, Stan could never hate you. You two are way too close for that to happen. Super-Best-Friends right?... in fact I think it'd be hard for anyone to ever really hate you."

Kyle blinked. Shocked at the compliment. "Uh... thanks Ken."

Kenny smiled at the red-head. "Sooo? What do you say?" Kyle sighed. "I cannot believe I'm agreeing to this... alright fine. Kenny McCormick, you and I are now officially – fake – dating."

Kenny grinned. "Good, now I've got to get Karen home for dinner, but I'll be hear bright and early to walk your pretty little butt to school, alright?" Kyle nodded and Kenny disappeared upstairs to go get his sister.

As Kyle watched the two McCormicks leave he couldn't help but groan and silently wonder, just what the hell he was getting himself into.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Kyle felt strangely nervous. It wasn't like he had any romantic feelings towards Kenny. The blonde was nothing more than a brother to him, but Kyle had never really been in any form of a relationship with anyone. There had been his short lived romance with Bebe in middle school but he had kind of already come to terms with the fact that he was gay at that point, and Bebe had lost intrest in Kyle within a week. So this whole 'walking to school with the person you're (fake) dating' was new to him and it made him feel sick to his stomach.<p>

He had barely touched his cereal by the time the door bell rang. Kyle jumped nearly a foot in the air and Ike glanced at him questioningly. Kyle stood and nervously made his way to the door, opening it he was greeted by someone he hadn't been expecting. "Wendy?"

The raven haired girl grinned. "Morning Kyle. I was hoping we could walk to school together... I hope I'm not intruding or anything." Kyle shook his head. "No, not at all. Uhm, yeah we can go to school together, but Kenny was supposed to walk me today so he'll be coming too."

Wendy eyed him suspiciously for a moment. "Kyle... is it true? Are you really dating Kenny? Because I honestly thought that Bebe was just spreading rumours and... I also kind of thought you might... have a thing for Stan."

Kyle's eyes widened. Shit. Wendy had guessed everything, spot on. Kyle sighed knowing it would be pointless to try and hide it from her. "Wendy, I think you should come in." Wendy nodded, and Kyle led her to the kitchen table.

"Ike, I need you to leave me and Wendy alone for a minute." Kyle said. Ike grinned and raised an eyebrow. "You guys gonna make out?"

Kyle rolled his eyes. "Out." He snapped while pointing towards the living room. Ike pouted but knew not to push his brother so he grabbed his cereal and left the kitchen. Kyle then proceeded to tell Wendy all about his love for Stan, his drunken confession to Kenny, how Kenny had decided to try and get them together, the rumours about the two of them dating and how Kenny's plan to make Stan jealous.

Wendy was quiet for a minute. "Hmm. Well I suppose it could work, making Stan jealous that is... I just wonder if that's all there is too it." Kyle raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Wendy simply shook her head and smiled "Don't worry about it." Kyle nodded but he couldn't help but feel like Wendy was hiding something. "Anyway, when's Kenny showing up? We're going to be late." Kyle laughed. "Wendy, we are not going to be late." Wendy looked at him and pouted. "Yeah well... we aren't going to be early now are we?" Kyle just laughed some more but was interrupted by the doorbell.

Kyle answered the door again and this time he was met with an overly excited Kenny. "Morning, Ky." He grinned and wrapped an arm around Kyle's shoulders as they walked into the kitchen. "So I was thinking, on the way to school we could hold hands and shit and then when we- Testaburger! What the hell are you doing here?"

Wendy and Kyle glared at Kenny. "She's my friend dude, she's allowed to be here... besides she kind of knows." Kenny turned and raised an eyebrow at Kyle. "Knows what?" "Everything" Wendy answered. Kyle nodded. "Yeah she pretty much knows everything. About me, and Stan and you."

Kenny turned to face Wendy. "Sooo. You know we're dating?" Wendy's eyes narrowed slightly and there was that feeling that she knew something Kyle didn't again. "I know you're fake dating, to make Stan jealous." It was now Kenny's turn to glare at Wendy. "Exactly."

The amount of animosity in the room was so intense Kyle wished he could just disappear into the wall. Kyle had never known that Wendy and Kenny dis-liked each other this much... actually he wasn't sure they did, there was just something they both knew, something Kyle was completely oblivious too that was causing this intense atmosphere.

"This is way better than any show I've ever seen."

All three of them turned to see Ike leaning against the counter eating his breakfast with a look of pure amusement and enjoyment on his face. Kyle glared at him. "Ike you little shit! Get out of here!" Ike laughed and ran off. Kyle turned to face Kenny and Wendy before laughing nervously. "W-Well we better get going then." There was another brief moment of intensity before Kenny grabbed Kyle's bag and handed it to the redhead – clearly in a worse mood then he had been when he had first arrived – before taking Kyle's hand and pulling him out of the house.

With a huff and a sigh Wendy grabbed her things and quickly followed behind the two boys.

* * *

><p>By the time they had reached the school, they had lost track of Wendy. She had split up with them at some point because she didn't really want to be around Kenny at the moment and since her absence the blonde's mood had gone up almost instantly. They were still holding hands and this was evoking a lot of whispering and pointing from their peers. Not that either one cared.<p>

Once they finally reached Kyle's locker, Kyle had decided to look around for Stan quickly. And when he found him he was less then pleased by what he saw.

Stan was leaning against a locker, glaring at Kyle and Kenny from across the hall, but the worst part for Kyle, was the fact that Stan was talking to Craig the whole time. Kyle felt his insides churn and his own jealousy was acting up. He almost felt the need to glare right back at Stan, but Kenny sensing this simply wrapped an arm around Kyle's waist and whispered into Kyle's ear. "Don't worry about Craig; he's not into Stan at all. Trust me he's not a threat to you in anyway." The Jewish boy nodded – still curious as to how Kenny knew all these things – and sighed.

They stood in silence for a minute and Kenny was about to say something, before he was pushed up against the locker by a very angry looking fat-ass.

"What did you say to Wendy?" Cartman had shown up out of nowhere looking absolutely furious. He had Kenny pinned against the locker and was breathing heavily into the blondes face. "I didn't say anything to her, you fat-ass now let me go." Kenny glared. Cartman glared right back. "Bullshit. She's all upset and angry about something, and she just said 'Kenny's an idiot' so obviously you fucking said something to her you perverted, poor, sac of shit." Cartman snapped. "Look you dumb shit, Wendy and I just had a dis-agreement about something and you need to back the fuck off of me before I make you." By now there was a crowd of people standing by, in hopes that a fight might break out. Stan and Craig were both in the crowd. Kyle stared at Stan for a minute before deciding to end this.

"Cartman look, Wendy's just upset because I didn't tell her that-" Kyle glanced back at Stan, his sky blue eyes met Kyle's forest green ones. Kyle held that eye contact with the raven haired boy as he spoke. "-Kenny and I are dating. She's upset that she had to find out from someone else and not me, so it's really my fault not Kenny's... now could you please, put down my... b-boyfriend."

Cartman stared at Kyle for a long moment, before letting go of Kenny and turning on Kyle. "Just... Make sure to apologize to her, you got that you fucking jew?" Kyle nodded as Cartman turned and stomped off.

"Thanks for that." Kenny grinned and took the redheads hand in his own.

Kyle gave one last glance at Stan before he walked off hand in hand with Kenny, the look that was on Stans face still heavy in Kyle's head.

Stan was staring at Kenny, with such animosity, such anger, such hatred it had almost scared Kyle.

Little did the red-head know that it was at that moment that Stan Marsh had decided to make Kyle his.

* * *

><p>Wooot Wooot. Yeah, uhm... yeah.<p>

Reviews are appreciated!


	5. The Meloncholy of Stan Marsh

Oh my god. I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever. I've just been busy with Exams and Family stuff and yeah.

Anyway first chapter from Stans point of view! It goes back a bit to the first day back to school when the rumours about Kenny and Kyle first started but I think it's easy enough to follow :) Anywayyy. Yeah enjoy!

* * *

><p>Stan Marsh hated his life. Before you start assuming things, no he wasn't some gothic loser moping about how awful the universe was and how pathetic his life was. That had only happened once. And Kyle had helped him get through it all. And no he wasn't slipping back into his old alcoholic habits - Kyle had also helped him through that. No, for once Kyle was the reason he hated his life.<p>

... Okay so it wasn't Kyle's fault, but he was part of the problem.

Stan reached the animal shelter where he volunteered daily. Although it couldn't really be called "volunteering" since he now got paid for it, so it is pretty much his job. He gripped the front door and nearly slammed it shut behind him. He gruffly nodded at his boss as he past the main counter. She raised an eyebrow as he went, noting the air of anger surrounding the boy.

Stan continued to the back room that had the clear "Employees Only" sign on the door. He threw his bag in his locker along with his coat before turning and slamming his fists on the table in front of him. He had been so caught up in his anger he hadn't realised there was another raven haired male in the room with him.

"Mad Marsh?"

Stan glanced up to see Craig sitting at the other side of the table eating something from his bag along with a cup of Tweak Bros coffee. "Shove off Craig." Stan glared. Craig was un-fazed. "Is it about McCormick and Broflovski?"

Stan's fists clenched.

"Ah I see. Why are you so worked up? They're probably just rumours anyway. I heard Bebe was the first one to talk about it, so that's pretty solid guarantee that it's bullshit." Craig shrugged. Stan glared at him again. "Yeah well... fuck, what if it's not a stupid rumour? What if they are actually dating?"

Craig glanced down at his coffee for moment before looking back at Stan. "I don't know, what if? Do you have a problem with gay guys Marsh?" Craigs eyes narrowed slightly, and he spoke in an almost challenging voice.

Stan looked slightly taken aback. "No, not at all... No no no it's not because they're gay it's because..." His voice trailed off and he avoided Craig's eyes. Craig raised an eyebrow at Stan before it clicked. "It's not because they're gay... it's because you have feelings for one of them... It's Broflovski isn't it?"

Stan's eyes widened and the slightest blush appeared on his face before he turned back to Craig and glared at him. "Fuck you Craig." Craig smirked but said nothing; he was simply waiting for Stan to break.

There was a long silence before Stan caved. "Fuck. What if I do have feelings for Kyle? I mean wouldn't that ruin everything? Especially now that he might be dating Kenny? If I have weird feelings for Kyle while he's in some relationship with Kenny isn't that just a guarantee that our friendship is going to get all fucked up and shit? And... I can't even be sure that I do have feelings for Kyle...How can you even tell when you have feelings for someone?" Stan looked at Craig desperately and expectantly.

Craig shrugged. "I don't know."

Stan blinked before glaring at Craig with all his might. "You... don't know? What the fuck Craig?"

Craig sighed. "Look Marsh, I'm not your fucking social worker and I don't really give two shits about your feelings for Broflovski. Deal with your own shit."

Stan's glare intensified. "You are the one who fucking brought this up!" Craig rolled his eyes and flipped Stan off but made no move to reply. There was another long silence before Craig sighed.

"Alright, look if you really want my opinion on the whole thing, it's that well... you like Broflovski and there is a possibility that Broflovski likes you too. Whether he's actually dating McCormick or not it's obvious to me that Broflovski doesn't actually have feelings for him. He's either not dating McCormick and it's all just some big rumour or he's dating McCormick out of pity or something equally stupid." Craig finished and took another sip of his coffee.

Stan paused briefly before speaking again. "So... what does that mean? Me and Kyle have some unspoken feelings for each other, and Kenny's just there as a backup. That's just... fucking awful. But I just... I can't stand the thought of Kyle dating Kenny... or anyone really."

Craig nodded. "That's because you like him and you want him all to yourself. It was the same for me and Tw-" Craig froze. And Stan looked up at him and grinned wildly. "You and who? You're in a relationship with someone? I didn't know that. Who is it?"

Craig shook his head. "No we are not talking about me here, it's you and your fucked up love life we are discussing remember?" Stan laughed. "But Craig I thought 'you weren't my fucking social worker' and 'you didn't give two shits about me and Kyle'."

Craig glared at Stan and flipped him off again.

"Look Marsh, my shift starts now, so I'm going to leave. But... just some final advice. Try and be supportive of Broflovski. Be his friend and help him with whatever is going on between him and Kenny and when the time is right then you start wooing him or some shit." Craig stood up and threw out his garbage before heading out of the staffroom.

Stan sighed and shook his head. He smiled lightly before whispering a silent "Thanks Craig." And getting ready for his own shift to start.

* * *

><p>That night Stan had a dream. It was a familiar dream. He had started having this dream a while after his big break up with Wendy. It was about Kyle. And him. And him and Kyle having sex.<p>

It had disturbed him at first; he couldn't understand why he would be having dreams like that about Kyle, his best friend. And then as time went on and he continued having this dream he began to except it as some type of homo-erotic fantasy, I mean everyone has one at some point in their life right? And eventually Stan began to enjoy and almost look forward to these dreams.

Tonight was no different. As his focus cleared and he heard the familiar moans coming from the Jewish boys lips, the panting and the whimpering; he couldn't help but get excited.

It started off the same as every other time, he was on top of Kyle, pleasing and teasing the red-headed beauty. Kyle was thrashing about and gripping the sheets. His green eyes opened and locked with Stan's own blue eyes. He opened his perfect lips and Stan smiled, he loved this part of the dream it was when Kyle would start moaning Stan's name. It never failed to turn him on.

But as Kyle's mouth opened and he began to speak, Stan realised that an entirely different name was coming from the red-heads mouth.

"Kenny."

Suddenly Stan wasn't over top of Kyle, but sitting across the room watching someone else on top of Kyle.

His messy blonde hair and devilish grin was pissing Stan off to no end as Kenny continued to pleasure Kyle. HIS Kyle. Stan glared angrily at the pair and he winced every time Kenny's name escaped Kyle's perfect lips.

"Kenny"

"Kenny"

"Oh god Kenny right there."

"D-Don't stop... unhhh... K-Kennnnyy"

"Mmm... Ken-Kenny!"

Stan glared and glared and glared. He hated this and yet he couldn't look away. He wanted to get up and rip the blonde off of Kyle and beat the shit out of him for even thinking about touching Kyle, but for some reason he just couldn't move. He was forced to watch his Kyle be defiled by someone else.

It was getting intense now. Too intense, Stan almost couldn't take it. He heard Kenny laugh.

"Alright Kyle baby, I'm going to put it in now okay? Just relax."

Kyle smiled. "Okay Kenny, just be gentle... I... I love you Kenny."

And that was it. Stan jolted up from his bed. There was a cold sweat on his neck and he was shaking. "F-Fuck." Stan ran a hand through his hair. Stan groaned and thought through everything that had just happened in his dream. He glared at nothing in particular. Sighing Stan finally came to a decision. He wasn't sure how deep they were, or what the even meant, but he knew for a fact that he had feelings for Kyle. And there was no way in hell he was going to let anyone let alone Kenny, take Kyle away from him.

* * *

><p>The next day Stan had made his way too school earlier than usual. He wanted to talk to Craig some more and more importantly he wanted to talk to Kyle.<p>

As he entered the school he found Craig almost instantly, as there was hardly anyone else at school right now. He was at his locker that he shared with Tweek. Tweek was fidgeting with something inside the locker and Craig was... smiling? Craig Tucker was fucking smiling at Tweek. What the hell? Stan watched as Tweek finally managed to put his binders into his book bag and then turn to look at Craig. Craig handed Tweek one of the cups of coffee he had been holding before leaning down and placing a kiss on Tweeks forehead. Tweek made a loud "GAH" before blushing and running off. Craig chuckled and shook his head.

Stan stood speechless for a moment before a feral grin appeared on his face. Craig was looking inside his locker and that made it easier for Stan to sneak up unnoticed. He leaned beside Craig's locker and grinned. "So, you and Tweek hunh?"

Craig nearly jumped, but somehow managed to remain calm. He turned and glared at Stan, flipping him off. "I swear to fuck Marsh, if you tell anyone."

Stan raised his hands in defence. "Your secret is safe with me I promise." Craig glared at him for a minute before sighing and going back to his locker.

More people were entering the school as Stan and Craig chatted aimlessly. It wasn't until Stan had noticed that fiery red-head of hair that was walking beside Kenny's own blonde hair that he had remembered the dream he had had the night before and his mood seemed to darken. He needed to talk Kyle and ask him if he was really dating Kenny or not.

Kenny and Kyle were now at Kyle and Stan's locker. Kyle seemed to be looking for someone. Probably him Stan thought as he glared at the two across the hall. Kyle finally turned around and saw Stan. Their eyes met for a moment and it almost seemed as if Kyle was about to glare back at Stan or snap at him or something when Kenny wrapped and arm around Kyle's waist and began to whisper into Jewish boy's ear.

This did not help Stan's mood one bit. He continued to glare daggers at the two of them – mainly Kenny – as they stood at the locker before something happened that Stan hadn't been expecting.

Out of fucking nowhere Cartman burst into the hall and shoved Kenny up against the lockers. Craig and Stan moved closer along with a few others wanting to know just what the hell was going on (well not Craig he didn't really give a fuck).

Cartman was yelling at Kenny about something that had to do with Wendy, Stan couldn't quite hear before Kyle stepped in.

"Cartman look, Wendy's just upset because I didn't tell her that-"The redhead scanned the crowd momentarily and his green eyes met Stan's blue ones. He continued to stare at Stan as he spoke. "-Kenny and I are dating. She's upset that she had to find out from someone else and not me, so it's really my fault not Kenny's... now could you please, put down my... b-boyfriend."

Stan wasn't too sure what had happened next. All he was red. He felt like grabbing Kenny and just beating the shit out of him. He watched as the blonde laughed and took Kyle's hand. As the two walked away hand in hand, Kyle glanced over at Stan. Stan didn't notice. He was too busy plotting Kenny's demise.

Stan watched as they walked away and at that moment he decided one thing for sure, no matter what or who got in his way Kyle Broflovski would be his.

* * *

><p>Deeeeeerp.<p>

So yeah. Uhm. Yeah. :)


End file.
